Five-Way Uzumaki
by MircThomas19
Summary: Something had happened during the sealing of the Kyubi that the Death God only took a portion of Minato's soul and merged Naruto's along with the four remaining Uzumaki in the world including his mother! At the age of four, Naruto finally meets the only family he had and vows to master their gifts to become the best ninja he can. NaruHina and other pairings soon! Lemons later!
1. The Five Whirlpools Come Together!

Five-Way Uzumaki

The Five Whirlpools Come Together

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

"No! I wouldn't be sealed again!" This howl of denial was heard with the wind as it came from a village found in a clearly near a valley. It was like any wooden village except it had phone poles and cables that are attached to them and the houses. It was known as Konohagakure, or the Village Hidden behind the Leaf and it had been the strongest village in the Elemental Continent for generations.

Outside the village, there was a giant fox with nine tails swirling around while damaging the mountains nearby like there were sand piles; it was named the Kyubi or Nine Tails by the people who speak of it in the legends they written to fear and hate this being of energy kept together by a conscious that took the form of a Kitsune or a fox spirit with nine tails. At this huge fox's feet were three humans; two adults and one infant. The male adult seemed to be doing something to the Kyubi that was bounded by chains that seem to originate from the woman with red hair; the man was weaved his hands in special seals for something.

As for their identity; they were Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage aka the Yellow Flash, his wife Kushina Uzumaki of the famous Uzumaki Clan and their newly born son Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. They were all hoping that if they can keep the Kyubi sealed in Kushina during child-birth and yes the red-head was the second Jinchuriki or living container of the Kyubi, that things will be smooth until they had an intruder. A masked man, who killed off the witnesses nearby, blackmailed Minato into abandoning his wife to save his son who was about to kill since his blanket was infused with explosives to be set off as soon as the man left got of Naruto. Minato managed to defeat the masked man and save his wife so they can perform the re-sealing.

Now he yelled, **"Shiki Fūjin!"** After that, a celestial woman appeared with a white cloak that hidden her body excluding her head and hands. Her hair was as white as the full moon and spiky and her skin was tree root brown. All in all, she was dangerously beautiful as the **Shinigami** and only Minato was able to see her. Since he didn't want to believe himself from blushing at another woman with his wife around, Minato tried to divert his glaze from her and get onto the sealing when he heard giggling,

** "Am I that ugly that you don't want to see my face?"** That voice seemed to be out of this world to Minato's ears but he kept his cool,

"No Shinigami-sama, you are very beautiful but I can't bring myself from cheating on my wife while she is around so I am trying to be a good boy as I can." Minato sounded both like a gentlemen and yet a child at the same time which made the Shinigami giggle even more.

**"Now that is a good boy. Now, I have something to propose."** She said and Minato lost his nervousness and replaced it with curiosity. **"I can spare your soul if you would just let me copy the part with the knowledge on your two inventions, the ****Rasengan**** and the ****Hiraishin****. They are both your son's inheritance once he comes to the age, aren't them?"** Minato was thinking about the whole deal and he couldn't feel anything to argue with about it so he said,

"Alright. Just tell me that I can meet my son once the deal is fulfilled, okay?" Minato said gently and the Shinigami nodded yet Minato didn't notice it.

**"Very well and now the rest of the deal I didn't tell you."** The Shinigami replied and Minato suddenly got a bad feeling about this if the Shinigami waited until his response to the first half of the deal to reveal the rest of it. **"I would have to seal the soul of your wife into your son's."**

"WHAT! But why Shinigami-sama?" Minato was beside himself and he didn't know what to do now.

**"Rest assure, I am not going to kill her but I actually favor her clan. The problem is that the remaining members are so scattered, there is no hope of another Uzumaki Clan so I am going to seal their souls into your sons so they can guide him to rebuild his clan again." **The Shinigami explained, **"That is how much I trust your son from now and in the future."**

"So, will Kushina-chan be able to be Naruto-kun's mother? She had dreamed of being a mother." Minato begged to know and the Shinigami smiled,

**"Of course, if that is her dream then it will happen if you agree to the entire deal."**

"Then I agree to them! Please keep your promise!" Minato yelled as the Shinigami completed the agreement thus sending Minato to where she knows that Naruto will arrive in a distant future to finally meet his parents.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, in a cottage across the elemental Continent, a woman with red hair was tending to her child who also had red hair. Then, she felt a cold and eerie presence within the same room as her. The woman turned to see the death goddess herself, Shinigami.

"Shinigami-sama, what do I own this honor?" The woman knew enough not to show disrespect around a being that can end your life before your first nasty word at her can be completed.

**"I have come for you and your oldest daughter, Kararen (1)."** Shinigami gave her answer and her host flinched at it.

"But why? Did she offend you in any way?" Kararen was shocked at the request and wondered what the reason was for presenting it.

**"She has not but as a being of Death, I see death as well and I saw that you and your youngest child will be attacked and killed. I want to help your oldest, who is going to be the only survivor, stay with her distant family of the Uzumaki Clan." **Shinigami brought the sad news that brought about the request.

"She always was able to know where everyone was and always say that she has been feeling fuzzy things. Then, she would always have other bite her and their wounds will always be healed. Is that the reason? For her abilities?" Kararen brought up something else about her daughter that someone else should know since the secret was to going to die with her otherwise.

**"I can't promise her to live but I will promise that she will always be with her family and see that the hope of her clan grow to fulfil his many purposes." **Shinigami said and the woman finally brought herself down.

"Alright, I will tell Karin to go out into the woods where only we know how to move about; you can find her on the edge of the forest just outside the house. Okay?" Kararen said as gently as possible and not to offend the death goddess in any way.

**"Understood and I am sorry."** The Shinigami disappeared, thus leaving the woman with red hair with one last thing to say to her daughter.

"Karin! Can you come down here!?" She called up and an eight-year old girl that was the third in the house to have red hair and she was wearing glasses.

"Yes, Kaa-san?" **(2) **Karin asked innocently,

"I just remembered that we are short on firewood and I can't do it in time with all these chores to do so can you find some? The axe is in the shed." Kararen asked as calm as she can be since it would freak out Karin if she was desperate or panicking. "I would love to see that my first child is acting like a big sister to her little girl." The woman added this comment for good measure.

"Okay Kaa-san! I will be back for diner! Bye!" Karin ran outside the cottage to do the chore. Kararen just stood there and sat back on her seat to await her death,

'I am sorry Karin-chan but I don't want you to be forced to see another part of your family get destroyed by your eyes. Goodbye Karin-chan, we love you.' Soon after, fire and yelling filled the air around the area including the cottage; no one inside ever made it out.

Meanwhile, Karin was happily chopping wood with the sound of leaves in the wind and birds chirping that were drowning the sounds of death and destruction. Then, Karin felt a presence behind her and when she turned to see the scariest but prettiest woman she ever seen next to her mother. "Hello! Can I help you?" Karin greeted her in the way that her mother drilled into her head, one of the last things left of the once happy family.

**"Yes, you can by coming with me to see more of your relatives." **Shinigami answered and Karin had the excited kid look in her eyes,

"Really? Awesome, I have to tell Kaa-san about it!" Karin ran back to the where the cottage used to be but was halted by Shinigami,

**"I am sorry but there is no home for you in that direction and no Kaa-san to await you there. It is all gone; you are the remaining Uzumaki in this country."** Shinigami tore herself apart to bring the harsh truth.

"What!? B-but why? Why is everything gone? I just became a big sister and I lost my only sister!? Why!" Karin was up in tears at the strange woman's words and she couldn't protest after seeing smoke and embers in the direction she was going in; she was smart unfortunately, she knew that the only thing that can be burning from this direction and distance is her cottage and her home.

**"War took it all away, it is all it does. But don't worry; there is still the family I promised you. You can still be with your family."** Shinigami answered and Karin dried her tears since she remembered that there is still the family she was told before she realized the loss she missed.

"Please! Take me there! I want to always be with my family and never lose them again!" Karin yelled while bowing at the feet of the celestial woman who smiled and placed her hand on Karin's head until the body fell limp when a transparent image of the girl left the body and turned into a bright ball of white.

**"Two done and two more to go."** Shinigami said to herself as she disappeared with the soul in hand, leaving the unfinished firewood and the burning cottage outside the forest.

XXXXX

In a room within a unknown location, there was a contraction that looked like it had six legs and a cross on the back. There was a man who was like all flesh and bones inside the machine with only his head, torso and arms showing but everything else was inside the machine. In his back were black rods that were sticking out yet the man didn't seem to notice. By his side, there were six seven figures including one that appeared to be a woman while the others had piercing in their faces that differed from each; their cloaks with the design of red clouds covered all but their heads, hands and feet.

Then, a bright light appeared in the room and the cloaked figures rushed to protect the dried old husk behind. When the blinding light faded, the Shinigami appeared while her godly glow light the whole room revealing that the six figures had weird eyes that were purple and had rings around the pupil while the woman had blue hair and an origami flower in there as well. The husk looked up and opened his eyes to reveal the same strange and freaky ones from before,

"Whose there?" He said in a voice that sounded like it was dying like the old man husk he resembled.

**"Hello Nagato Uzumaki, I am here to collect your soul to give it a better purpose."** Shinigami presented her wish for this dried old man in the machine who was shocked that a stranger knew his true name after years of being called 'Pain'.

"How do you know my true name!? Only Sensei, Konan know that! *Hack*" Nagato yelled until he went into a coughing fit,

"Nagato!" The woman yelled while flinched that she spoke out of turn but Nagato didn't what she thought he would,

"At ease Konan, I am a god and gods don't die." Nagato tried to reassure the woman named Konan but he probably was just trying to salvage his empty pride which the Shinigami laughed at that.

**"You? A God? I am Shinigami, the goddess of Death and even gods have to watch their back when in my presence since I have the power to kill them too." **Shinigami said and the figures present stirred and bowed in order to beg for mercy. **"I came for your soul because there are more Uzumaki in the world besides you. I am going to bring you to them."** Shinigami said and Nagato widened his eyes,

"Really? There are?" Nagato begged to be right and the death goddess nodded and Nagato sighed, "I always thought that after my parents were killed, I was the last of the Uzumaki Clan."

**"Well you are not, and if you want to see them then allow me to retrieve your soul so I can fuse it with a boy who is going to be the savior of the Uzumaki Clan; you will always be with him that way."** Shinigami explained and Nagato nodded in agreement,

"Then I accept." That didn't go well with the origami woman, Konan.

"Wait! Nagato!" Konan begged for Nagato to reconsider but Nagato was steel-hard on his decision.

"It is okay Konan, take my eyes and seal my bodies; this cursed eye only caused fear in your life and a terrible one for me. I can trust the Shinigami and you should too." Nagato gave his final order to Konan as she reluctantly brought out a sealing scroll with six sealing matrixes with the Kanji for 'Person' inside and sealed each of the figures inside. Then she took the eyes of Nagato and sealed them in a seventh matrix with the Kanji for 'Eye' inside the scroll. Shinigami giggled at how well prepared Nagato was,

**"It looks like you made this scroll in a hurry but managed to make it work."** Nagato chuckled before explaining,

"I was trained by one of the Sennin to always think ahead and I made that scroll after learning some basic Fuinjutsu from him but I never thought about making six more places to seal after I discovered the Six Paths Technique that came with these powerful and cursed eyes." Nagato coolly brought the truth to light and the Shinigami giggled at that.

**"If your girlfriend wants to be with you, then I can do something about that if you would disband the Akatsuki."** Shinigami offered when she noticed that the two present shock their heads.

"That can't happen because we are the leaders of the Akatsuki. The leader is a man in a mask that claims to be Madara Uchiha. We think it is someone else who is already strong enough to support that claim. Find him and the Akatsuki will be disbanded." Nagato explained and the Shinigami nodded at that explanation,

**"Very well, if he loves to play games as someone else then I would love to wait until Naruto-kun meets him again and this time he would finish that masked menace himself." **Shinigami brought about her plan and the two were wearing of it but they were powerless to protest against the Death Goddess. Then, Shinigami touched Nagato's forehead and removed his soul to be transformed into a ball of bright white light. Next, Shinigami poked Konan in the forehead and transformed her body into that of a young girl while keeping her abilities relating to paper. **"I do have a little influence on life as the Death Goddess but I can only do so much as this. Don't waste your gift."** Shinigami told the newly younger Konan who nodded, **"I know you hate Konoha but the generation that caused you pain has ended years before so please do this for Naruto-kun who is an Uzumaki like your boyfriend." **Shinigami ordered with a little teasing on the end which made Konan blush but she turned into origami paper butterflies before anyone can see that as the swarm of living paper joined the rest of the room which shown to be paper as well and they all left for the village of Konoha. **'Just one soul left before I complete the whole deal.'** Shinigami thought as she disappeared from the location where there used to be a giant tree blending in with the rest.

XXXXX

Shinigami reached where Naruto was and opened her stomach to release a fourth soul and she revealed the last two she collected outside the village. She then grasped Naruto's soul and mixed it with the outside souls to form one that gave off huge energy and power yet still retained it shape as a boy with spikey blond hair. **'My purpose here in the mortal world is now over. Goodbye Naruto-kun, I hope we meet again for real in the future and until then enjoy your interesting family.' **Shinigami thought as she disappeared once more and this time, from the world of the living as a whole.

Meanwhile, inside the region known a mindscape, there was room of pure white with a cage inside and then, five lights appeared before it. One retained its form as a ball of white while the remaining four became human figures.

One was that of an adult woman with red hair that reached past her waist and wearing a battle uniform. On her belt was a sword in its sheath that gave off an interesting aura even for a sword of iron and fused metal for the handle. She was Kushina Uzumaki and she was the woman responsible for giving birth to the boy that the mindscape belongs to.

Another was also an adult woman but this time with black hair and in a kimono rather than a battle uniform. She had a bag that had a scroll sticking out to reveal more inside; they looked like the sealing scrolls from before. Her named was Mito Uzumaki, wife of the First Hokage and the first Jinchuriki of the Kyubi which was passed down to Kushina before she perished of old age.

The third one was more like a young girl rather than a woman, about eight years old, with shorter Red hair than Kushina. Instead of a battle uniform or a fancy kimono, she wore simple wear that most little girls do when they are going to important ceremonies when they have to wear stuffy and uncomfortable clothes whatever they want to or not. She was Karin Uzumaki and she is the child of the group that is going to be a big sister all over again.

Finally, there is the only man out of the women present who seemed to be near his prime. He had red hair like the others with a daily pair of clothes like the last one with ninja equipment on his waist. He was Nagato Uzumaki, who was used as a pawn by a masked man and he with his going to redeem for all that by being with the family he thought he never meet.

Now was the time to awake and that meant for everyone including what is snoozing inside the cage; it sure is big from just standing a good distance from the cage. Then it opened its eyes to show that they resemble that of a fox or something with the slit in a vertical manner. The fur and hair sticking out sure looks like it can come from a fox or at least someone from the same animal family.

Then, the resident human souls awoke as well and this is basically what they said once they notice each other's presence;

"Where am I and where is my baby!?"

"Where is that strange lady?"

"Is this where I can be with my new family?"

"...How much time has passed since I left that girl to Konoha?"

After a while of confusion and chaos, they all finally calmed down when someone didn't seem to like the racket happening where he slept. **"Silence!"** That got their attention to see a shadow of a giant in the shape of a fox that seemed to have nine swirling tails. **"You are all here because you puny mortals are reduced to mere souls to merge with this one, my latest host. I didn't ask to be sealed again! I just wanted to get out of your territory and out of your hair but you foolish sacks of fresh meat gone bad tried to use me like a tool again!" **No one was interrupting because they are trying to piece together the words of a grumpy man on a verbal rampage. **"And don't give me that crap about keeping me from being controlled by people who hide behind masks and use their cursed eyes to use me for real! If that is the case, then convince me fully about it! Now be quiet and let me sleep!"** With that said, the behemoth went to its slumber.

"That was defiantly the Kyubi and I guess this is Minato-kun's seal that looks like a sewer." Kushina was mumbling until she felt someone tap her shoulder and looked down to see little Karin looking up at her.

"Excuse miss, are you an Uzumaki?" Karin asked and that brought everyone's attention,

"Yes little one, I am an Uzumaki." Kushina said and was rewarded to see Karin cute pout,

"I am not little but it is really cool that you are an Uzumaki like me!" Karin said like a real child which brought comfort from her cuteness to everyone else. Then Mito decided to get involved,

"Hello little Kushina-chan, you have grown beautiful since I last saw you." Mito said and smiled at the woman's shocked face and turned to Karin, "And hello to you, fellow Uzumaki." Karin smiled that at least one of them weren't making fun of her age,

"Hello to you too Miss Uzumaki! What is your name? Mine is Karin!" Mito smiled that there is still the innocence of childhood within the children themselves.

"I am Mito Uzumaki, Karin-chan. You might have heard of me being Hashirama-koi's wife." Mito answered and Karin made a scrunched face as she tried to figure out what she meant. That is until something clicked in Karin's mind,

"You are the wife of the First Hokage of Konoha! Does that mean we are in Konoha itself!?" Karin yelled in her usual childish voice that Mito giggled at,

"It is true that Hashirama-koi is the First Hokage but I afraid this isn't Konoha and any place in the outside world for that matter." Mito answered and Karin felt a little down since she now wanted to live in the same village one of her ancestors lived in while the village itself was young. Then Nagato didn't want to be left out any longer and revealed himself,

"If we are not in the real world, then where are we and do any of you know this child?" Nagato asked and everyone was wondering what he meant by 'child' since Karin was the 'only child' around until they saw an infant in Nagato's arms; Kushina thought the features on that baby were indeed familiar. "I came across him not far from where we are while you ladies were having your woman talk. Does the name on the blanket sound familiar? 'Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze'?" That was it for Kushina; she took the infant from Nagato's arms and cried while clutching it.

"Naruto! I thought I will never see you again!" Kushina was so into her tears and keeping her son close to her that she didn't notice the others looking down on her while being left out on the details.

"Excuse Kushina-san..." Karin approached the tear-stricken mother and got her attention, "That boy is cute. Can I hold him? Please~?" Karin even tried to use puppy eyes that only half of the woman in the world can resist while men have no hope of doing so. Kushina never bothered since it wouldn't be a good thing to do since she finally found relatives who say they all are Uzumaki.

"Of course, he deserves to be with his new family as much as I do." Kushina gave Naruto to Karin who cooed at how cute it was with that sun-blond hair and whisker marks that seemed to be real. But the cute moment was interrupted by a voice that was very familiar,

**"Greetings Uzumaki survivors. I have brought you here, inside the child's mindscape because he will need all the help he can get on his own if he was going to recreate the Uzumaki Clan by himself. This way, you can always be there when this child needs the comfort of family in times of self-doubt or when he is freighted. I trust him to place the fate of the Uzumaki Clan on his shoulders and I need your help to see that he succeeds. Good Luck."**

As soon as that message was heard, the Uzumaki members looked at each other and nodded. They now knew why they were here and what to do as Naruto grows up; they then intended to grant the boy their respected gifts but a better time than now. Soon, the mindscape was on the verge of breaking down and the Uzumaki souls returned Naruto his original location so he can wake up in the real world. Once he gets there, the burdens and troubles are about to begin for young Naruto but also friendship among the way.

End of Chapter 1

***Hello Everyone! This is MircThomas19 with a new story! I thought of this while wondering what it would be like if you put the most known Uzumaki characters and their respected abilities into one, in this case Naruto himself. Here are the powers I decided to use from each Uzumaki;**

** Naruto – Rasengan and ****Hiraishin **

** Kushina – Chakra Chains and Kenjutsu**

** Karin – Chakra Sensing and Medical Ninjutsu**

** Nagato – Rinnegan and Six Paths Technique**

** Mito – Negative Emotion Sensing and Fuinjutsu**

** What do you think? I tried to pick at least one from each Uzumaki to give to Naruto. If I am overpowering him, then I will have his training with his new abilities as slow as possible so you won't have to see them all in action too soon. Tell me what you really think of this new story and have a nice day!***

**1. I tried to look up Karin's parents but they seemed to not be revealed in the manga yet.**

**2. I know that in the manga, Karin was around Naruto's age but I making her already eight once Naruto was just born for the stake of this Fanfic. Hope you understand that.**

** Translations:**

** Shiki Fūjin – Dead Demon Consuming Seal**

** Shinigami – Death Reaper**

** Rasengan – Spiraling Sphere**

** Hiraishin – Flying Thunder God**


	2. Time to Meet the Family!

Five-Way Uzumaki

Time to Meet the Family! Power is Discussed!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

In Konoha, within the Hokage Tower, Hiruzen Sarutobi who used to be in retirement is now back in the Hokage's seat and wearing the clothes again. He hated that he had to go out of retirement because his successor had disappeared and his wife was found dead at Naruto's place outside the village. Hiruzen remembered that Minato told him that if anything should happen to him, the elderly Kage will have to see that Naruto lives a life as the son of the Fourth Kage and treated like royalty.

Unfortunately, it was not to be. "Minato, I know you are still alive but why aren't you coming back? You will go to the ends of this world to avenge your son for the treatment he is living now. If only someone can help me with all this paperwork, I can even adopt Naruto into my family if I have to protect him from your fans bent on killing the Kyubi for _killing_ you." Hiruzen mumbled as he reflected on how he knew that he is not actually following Minato's example and how he can't help it.

It was the truth; Naruto lived the lowest of the low complete with pain and hating glares. He was first entered in the Orphanage where he actually proved to be a big help by helping the owner handle the orphans younger than him. He will ask what they wanted to play and make sure they had fun; it worked a lot and Naruto thought he was on the right path to friends. However, the owner also hated the Kyubi for making her an orphan herself and that meant to people like her that in order to hate the Kyubi, you had to hate the one that contains it. So, sooner or later, Naruto was kicked out of the Orphanage when he was old enough to live on his own. He hoped that his 'friends' could at least tried to protest but he was heart-broken to see that they also hated him despite the times he spent helping them with their needs and fun.

So, after two heart-breakers in a row, Naruto tried to make the best of it by living in the slums and that meant eating out of the garbage and sleeping out in the open with the freezing winds. That was also when things got worse. While Naruto can tolerate the hateful glares and muttering bad things about him but pretty soon, the civilians seem have become bolder or crazier to rally mobs to kill him!

So, Naruto gained his own skills in speed and endurance from running from mobs that never give up while he acquired the power to move about quiet and unnoticed even though he was standing out like a sore thumb. It was true that he did since he was also banned from clothes stores since the owners also hated him for the Kyubi and would only sell him a hideously orange jumpsuit hoping it would always make him seen by mobs; Naruto loved orange for a reason even he couldn't figure out but he hated the jumpsuit and wished to wear something better since he couldn't get any friends without running away from it.

This went on for a year since he left the orphanage at three since the owner could seem tolerate Naruto's presence there any longer that age. Since anyone at the age three could only walk, Naruto had to get support from the ANBU or even Hiruzen himself when he had time off during the day. It still isn't a good life for the blonde but he went on since he was given advice from Hiruzen that if one can endure the bad things that just happen, good things will also happen. That is about to happen, just not in a way that anyone could ever imagine.

XXXXX

"I am telling you! I don't know what you are talking about! I was just trying to get something for my lunch!" A boy who is wearing an orange jumpsuit is running, running for life and for the thousandth time in his whole life.

"Who cares about that!? You kill my fiancé and you are going to pay for that!" One of the mob members yelled in response,

"Yeah! You took my daughter from me!"

"My father!"

"My brother!"

"My cousin!"

Naruto was just hearing all these yelling and accusations he doesn't remember doing, he never ever does. "I didn't do anything! Why don't you all listen!?" Naruto was answered with a rock to the head, causing him to bleed.

"It is no use lying demon! We know you did it and we are going to avenge our hero you killed! We are his legacy and we are going to be heroes after we kill you!" Another member of the mob yelled in a rather mad tone but no one ever noticed except for Naruto himself. Unfortunately for him, he took a wrong turn and ended at a dead end; Naruto turned to see the mob blocking the only way out.

"Heroes don't kill because of their own hatred! Bad guys do that! Don't you know that!?" Naruto tried to make them see the light of their actions but they are so full of hate and empty anger to listen as one of them got to him first brought down a metal pole down on his shoulder, sending immense pain through his body.

And then, the mob got to Naruto was brought down tools of pain about to turn into tools of death; but there was something wrong about what they are doing, "Why isn't he dying!? It is like every blow we deal, it is healed!" One of them tried to pierce Naruto's leg with a dagger but the wound kept healing within a single second.

"It must be the demon! We got to burn him alive! That will make him easier to kill!" Another one of them proclaimed while carrying a torch but before he could use it, the whole mob heard two words that were they are out of this world.

**"Shinra Tensei!"**

The mob felt like the air itself was rejecting them as they were flung into walls and onto the streets rather hard to break some bones and snap some necks. Only a half of the entire mob was left alive and they were still prescient on killing Naruto. The blonde himself was wondering how he did that and then noticed the wound on his head was not bleeding anymore, just wet with blood on top of a closed wound!

'What is going on? I am not hurt? Wait, what are these fuzzy things that I am feeling? They are making me have Goosebumps...OH NO!' Naruto was interrupted from his pondering when he felt the need to move to his left and a good thing he did because he narrowly dodged an explosive note and moved before it went off. But then he felt these 'fuzzy things' again and saw the mob people charging at him despite some with serious wounds. In a panic, he felt something else and called on it; then, chains emerged from his back and both bounded and pierced the armed civilians, ejecting them to the walls of the alley once again and this time, they either fell unconscious or dead.

'Okay, this is definitely freaking me out. But who threw that note that went bang?' Naruto was a mess as he tried to look to see who tried to blow him up when he felt a 'fuzzy thing' again and moved to avoid a direct assault from a falling person.

"I knew you were a demon! How could you kill all these innocent people!?" The person revealed to be a Shinobi by the head band with a leaf symbol on a metal plate.

"Innocent!? They attacked me first and tried to kill me! I was trying to lose them to prevent something like this to them!" Naruto tried to reason with what he just heard but that guy was not in the mood to listen to him. Then the Shinobi grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the wall behind him,

"Shut up! I am hearing garbage and only demons speak garbage! You can't deny what you really are! Die!" The mad ninja tried to trust a kunai through Naruto's chest when the blond felt something nagging at the back of his head and allowed to take over; when that happened, Naruto disappeared and reappeared on the opposite wall of the alley in a streak of yellow. "You demon! You stole the jutsu of the Fourth Hokage! You will die for your crimes to me!" The Shinobi moved for the kill this time but before he could, another Shinobi intercepted him and pushed a real Kunai through his skull; he was dead like the other mad people trying to kill Naruto but paid the price for it.

Naruto was starting to lose conscious as he felt exhausted for some reason but the last thing he saw were shapes and shadows that resembled people and one of them was a smaller than the rest and he yelled for his name before the sounds became too muffled to make out. Finally, darkness settled in and blocked out anything else including sound.

XXXXX

What happened was that Hiruzen saw that Naruto was attacked once again and depolyd his ANBU to stop them when they all felt something else about this encounter. Like something was sleeping and now was awakened. They hoped it wasn't the Kyubi breaking out of the seal so the Hokage tagged along.

When they arrived, they wasted no time to stop a fellow Shinobi who was recognized as one of the few that lost a family member or two when the Kyubi attacked four years ago. Then, they saw that there dead civilians with weapons in their hands but Naruto blood was there too. Hiruzen ordered the ANBU to clean up the bodies and check Naruto himself; the verdict was that the blond was only suffering Chakra Exhaustion and after a good night rest, he should be fine.

The only thing puzzling was how half the bodies were reported to have been thrown backward with enough force to break their bones and snap their necks. Other than that, the other half had wounds like they were pierced by arrows but not a single one was found or even other evidence to support that theory. Everyone just pushed it out of the way for later and left to bring Naruto to the hospital and the blonde's private room in that building.

XXXXX

Meanwhile, Naruto was wondering why the floor seemed wet in he was in an alley that hadn't had any rain in a week. Also, the room appeared to resemble a sewer but Naruto was even near a manhole in the alley. 'Then where am I and how did I get here? The last thing I remember was everything going dark when I got all tried, I couldn't even keep awake.' Naruto muttered to himself until the wind meet him by the ear, there Naruto heard low snoring and the voices of people?

"Maybe there is someone who knows about this place and how to get me home!" Naruto was suddenly excited despite being in a place he never knew existed. Naruto went in the opposite direction of the wind and the sounds kept getting louder which meant he was getting closer to where he wanted to be. Finally, Naruto came across a door bigger than any other he has ever seen before. "The voices are definitely on the other side of this monster door but can I even open it?" Naruto tried to think of what to do next until he noticed the wind creating a crack between the door and the doorway; he tried it out and found out that, despite its size, the door felt light as a feather.

On the other side, Naruto saw people indeed; four of them to be exact and they all seem to have red hair. "Um..." Naruto never saw anyone with red hair lest fur of them in the same place, "H-hello." Naruto was a little scared that if they saw him; they would just call him nasty names and tell him to get lost. Instead, they all smiled at him; that was entirely new to the poor blond. "M-my name is Naruto Uzumaki...what are yours?" Naruto asked as polite as he can in his fear and shock; he saw that politeness always gave him less than the half the beating if otherwise so he tried to remain that from now on.

Naruto was wondering what they were doing since he didn't get an answer but the youngest one of them, a girl that looked like twelve, went up to him and pushed him into an embrace. "You are my little brother? You are so polite and cute!" The girl yelled at the top of her voice; now, Naruto had this happen before with the kids at the orphanage before he was kicked out and forgotten so he went a whole year without another hug.

"T-thank you...what is your name?" Naruto said while still drowning in shock and now confusion to how the girl who was three times his age called him her younger brother.

"My name is Karin Uzumaki!" The young Karin introduced herself and Naruto widened his eyes that someone else had his last name as well.

"Your last name is Uzumaki like mine! Does that mean you are family!?" Naruto asked excitedly yet at the same time, he begged for the answer to be 'yes'.

"Of course! Wasn't it that obvious?" Karin put it bluntly and saw that Naruto look down,

"I did until people started laughing and said no; then they try to kill me." Naruto muttered yet everyone else still heard it and Karin hugged him while chanting 'I am sorry' over and over. Then, Naruto felt another pair of arms around his body and looked up to see an adult woman this time.

"My poor baby!" The woman yelled like a drama queen in which Naruto felt a little peeved at the 'baby' part.

"I am not a baby! But why did you call me yours?" Naruto asked and the red hair woman hugged him even tighter until he was suffocating.

"I am your mother!" The woman yelled once again and Naruto froze in shock until he started laughing,

"Nice joke lady but still your hair is very nice like Karin-nee-chan's. Are they made from rubies?" Naruto said bluntly but still Karin and the woman both blushed from the comment about their hair.

"I am not joking and thanks for what you said about my hair. Only your father liked it while everyone else made fun of me because of my hair." The woman said sadly that her son thought she was only making a joke when Naruto hugged her.

"Then tell me who they are so I can show them that are messing with the wrong person!" Naruto yelled in a childish view on getting even; it was always something nasty but Naruto had a talent for making anything seem cute so the woman just hugged Naruto back forgetting about her bad childhood.

"Thank you but I won't want my baby to become one of them." The woman said gently and Naruto just frowned,

"I am sorry for breaking your heart but if I called a stranger my mom, then it will never work out. I need to know you better so I can call you mom!" Naruto shouted which caused hearts to rise and in this case the woman hugged Naruto once again and this time, she shed tears of happiness.

"Thank you Naruto-kun! My name is Kushina Uzumaki!" The redhead woman, now revealing her name to be Kushina, answered.

"Thanks Kushina-kaa-chan for becoming my mom! I always wanted one!" Naruto yelled in response. This is has been a good day for poor Naruto who was in the need for someone to treat him like an actual person and love him while she was at it. Yet, all great moments have to end but not always in a way that ruins it.

The two remaining redheads came to the mother and son reunited along with Karin watching with wet eyes and heavy heart on the sidelines. "Hello, we would like to get involved too."

Naruto turned and looked sheepish as he turned to face them fully, "Sorry about that. My name is Naruto, what are yours?"

"Why that is very cute of you to ask that politely~!" The second woman cooed at Naruto making him blush in embarrassment and look away to hide his red face, "Anyway, my name is Mito Uzumaki." Naruto was wondering why the name sounded familiar when the sole man of the group took his turn,

"My name is Nagato and I was also thinking there weren't any more of my family like you Naruto-kun." Naruto just smiled and nodded,

"I am just glad that we finally meet Nagato-oji-san, Mito-oba-san!" Naruto said and the two Uzumakis spoken were confused by Naruto's choice of words in relation to their names. Naruto himself saw this and explained, "Well I know from hearing teachers in their classrooms that Mito Uzumaki was the founder's wife so that would make you my great-grandma but that would be rude so I am sticking to Oba-san if you don't mind. And Nagato-oji-san, aren't you Kaa-chan's brother?"

Mito felt warm that Naruto was sensitive about how she would react to how her relation to him actually was in terms of her feelings to her age while Nagato and Kushina just stared at each other in loss of response. Naruto saw this and felt like a real let down, "If you don't like it Kaa-chan, Nagato-san...then I will think of another way to call you." Naruto was regretting his view on Nagato but both he and Kushina stopped him in his verbal tracks,

"No, no it is fine!" Nagato said and Naruto was the one confused, "I just never saw myself as a brother since I was the only child but if it works, then I don't mind being your uncle. It gives me a good reason to take care of you like Kushina-nee-san wishes to as well." Nagato explained the real situation in which Naruto breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay Oji-san. Now can you tell me where I am and what happened?" Naruto said as he almost forgot about what he truly wanted to ask when he first set his eyes on his new family. And he got his answer,

"Simple Naruto-kun, you used our gifts." Nagato said and Naruto was a little puzzled about ti but before he could ask, he suddenly turned to Karin who was the one still left out on the action.

"Don't be sad Karin-nee-chan, come and be with us." Everyone was dumbfounded because they were actually looking at Karin but couldn't read her emotions but a four-year-old was able to do that and even Karin herself was shocked about that ability.

"How did you know that I was sad while I was hiding my emotions?" Karin asked and Naruto made a loo to show that he was also confused,

"I don't know. It was just suddenly I can see this flashily blue stuff that feels fuzzy in you guys and there are a lot of them. That and this tinkling feeling about something like water flowing in people's heads and it tells me what they are feeling or thinking of. I didn't want to lose it so I let it guide myself and it was never wrong." Naruto tried to explain to the best of his ability as only four years old. Everyone just smiled at how Naruto was acting his age and it was cute,

"That was called sensory Naruto-nii-kun." Karin said for she felt it was her turn this time, "It is the ability to know where living things are and what they are thinking of so in this world of ninjas, it is like a treasure so not many people can gain it. I am a sensor myself because I was knew where the people back home were and how to find them."

"So you mean that I can always know when people are coming so I can avoid them better!? Awesome!" Naruto began to jump up and down; it was his way of better using the burst of energy that came when he was excited.

"Sure Naruto-kun but that isn't the only thing you were granted, you remember those chains that appeared out of your back?" Karin asked and Naruto nodded, "That was your mother's Chakra Chains."

"C-ckreera Casnees?" Naruto was unfortunately lost at the hearing of 'big words' like the last two spoken by his big sister. They giggled at his attempt to repeat the name,

"Chakra Chains, they are even rarer than sensory and we thought only your mother can use them." Karin explained until her little brother interrupted,

"I have a rare power!? Ha! Beat that losers!" Naruto was all about going to show off his new stuff when he heard the sound of clearing throats and realized he was interrupting rather rudely so he sat down and hiding his face in shame.

"Yes Naruto-kun, it is rare and once you are able to settle down..." Karin said in a tone that expressed her dislike for how impatient her little brother has become. "You can use it as good as her but we are not done yet." Karin looked at Kushina, Nagato and Mito and they all nodded,

"That is true Karin-chan. Listen Naruto-kun," Mito spoke and Naruto finally lifted his head to listen better, "Other than from sensing other's emotions, I can teach you Fuinjutsu of my Clan so you use them for all kinds of purposes in regards to your surroundings and combat." Naruto nodded and wanted to ask but saved it for the rest of the explanation when his mother went next,

"Sochi-kun, I am a great ninja at Kenjutsu and I am more than happy to teach you my stuff with a sword." Naruto once again nodded and Nagato went last,

"As for me, I have a bloodline that was believed to be that of a god as well as personal techniques of mine." This is one that really got Naruto confused at his uncle's choice of words to describe this so called 'bloodline of a god' remark;

"But if it is that powerful then should it have weakness? Jiji once told me that every power has a weakness as big as itself." Naruto asked and Nagato nodded with a tone that described sadness but at the same time, relief.

"There is one." Nagato finally answered, "It is true you possess it but due to circumstances, it is only at a third of its full power meaning you can only use two of the six main powers granted by the Rinnegan but you seem to been able to use the bonus ones that means you can still have enhanced sight and mastery over all five elements." Nagato explained but he felt like he set something big off when Naruto just couldn't take the excitement anymore and released it in a shout,

"Will I be able to make paper bombs and scrolls I can fit a house in!? Will I be able to slice and dice everything with a sword!? What does this bloodline do that it is so rare!? Will I be able to move fast like lightning!? Will I always know what people are feeling and thinking!?" Anything else was drowned the next letter until it was just unreadable jabbering that came out of Naruto's mouth. The Uzumaki just waited out until Naruto settled down to breathe again.

"Naruto-kun, we have a lot to teach you before we can explain out abilities so you better paid attention." Kushina said in a strict tone that got her son rubbing his head sheepishly and he just sat down and stayed there. He then learned that there was a difference in time in relation to the time that passes outside. Naruto then was taught proper words and learned more manners on how to treat others including woman. There he also learned that his parents asked his adoptive grandfather to tell him once he became powerful enough to protect himself; that plan went up in flames when Naruto revealed that he never lived a safe life from all those mobs attacking him every chance they get so Naruto planned to present that to Hiruzen once he returns back to the world outside the mindscape. Speaking of which, it was Naruto's mindscape so only he has the power to change how it looks and works; Naruto had changed it to the descriptions from Kushina and Mito since he felt like they deserved to live in their homeland once again. This granted him thank kisses from his mother, aunt and older sister since they were overflowed with joy and respect to the blond for being so thoughtful.

Soon, Naruto noticed that he couldn't maintain his presence in the mindscape any longer and asked what is going on. He was answered with,

"You were in the mindscape because you are asleep and if you are about to wake up, you can't longer stay here until you fall asleep again. We will be waiting until then." With that said, Naruto saw that the mindscape had faded him out as he said his goodbyes until he would see them again.

XXXXX

When Naruto finally woke up from his talk in the mindscape, he noticed that his clothes were replaced with a hospital gown so he knew where he was and groaned, "I hate hospitals."

"Well you better get used to it by now, Naruto-kun." A voice appeared and Naruto knew it; the problem was to either smile or frown so Naruto saved it for later.

"Hello Jiji." Naruto said in an emotionless tone that sounded like the real thing as Hiruzen flinched at it.

"What is wrong Naruto-kun?" Hiruzen said, he never saw the boy he saw as a grandson act like that.

"Spare me the questions Jiji; I will be one asking them." Naruto said to get his point across and the Hokage nodded, "First is why you lie?"

"I beg your pardon."

"Why did you lie about my heritage and my family line?" Naruto repeated to be more specific.

Hiruzen was at a lost on how to answer, "Well, I thought that if I can wait until you are strong enough to protect yourself, you will learn about your parents and the enemies they made in their lifetimes."

Naruto surprised him by laughing, "Thanks Jiji, I needed that and about your enemies..." Naruto paused and Hiruzen was wondering where the blond was going to, "I have plenty already, here in the village!"

"WHAT!?"

"You heard me Jiji. I have been on the run and I have been hunted down by the people you can't even touch so why worry about gaining more enemies? It wouldn't make a difference in anyway once I do learn about it." Naruto explained and Hiruzen could argue about it, "Besides, you have got to trust me if my father asked you to protect me."

Hiruzen was confused on that, "But I do trust you Naruto-kun."

"Then why did you keep it all a secret from me? I could have learned that and kept it a secret to help you and your little paranoia." Naruto was definitely not talking like a four year old but that is because he expanded his vocabulary in the mindscape just before he woke up.

"You're right Naruto-kun..." Hiruzen finally gave in to Naruto's accusations that are as hard as steel. "And I am going to give you the power to become the ninja you always dreamed of being."

"Really?" Naruto converted to a care-free and energetic personality that best fitted a four-year-old again and instead of feeling awkward, Hiruzen smiled to see the child in his grandson once again. "Thanks Jiji! Come on! Let me see them!" Naruto began to bounce round the room as he was too full of energy to keep still and Hiruzen finally got a hold on him.

"First, we need to get you some clothes." Hiruzen said and Naruto began to be sad again,

"But the stores will never sell me anything but that stupid jumpsuit that the helps the mobs in finding me!" Naruto said in a pout until Hiruzen laughed,

"Naruto-kun, I may be old but I have not lost my touch yet and that is why I am going to help you get a new wardrobe or a collection of clothes." Hiruzen explained and got his response in a once-again-excited Naruto hugging him in the chest.

"Thank you!" Naruto bounced around again and Hiruzen placed his hands in a seal which caused them both to disappear from the hospital room. Soon after, Naruto was back in the Hokage tower wearing a black jacket, an orange shirt with red streaks, Shinobi sandals, blue fingerless gloves and black pants that reached down to his feet.

"Now that problem is solved, I have my present for you ready to be given!" Hiruzen said when he dove behind the desk and brought out some scrolls, "These are scrolls on how properly awaken Chakra, how to improve Chakra Control, some personal techniques of mine and finally a sword that your mother gave me before she died."

"Thanks Jiji!" Naruto said when he grasped the scrolls and took some time to gain his balance back from how heavy they were to which Hiruzen smirked at. "I will do my best to use these and become the best ninja ever!" Naruto then raced out of the office to a nearby training ground to try out his gifts from his family and adoptive grandfather. Hiruzen couldn't help but forget about his work and just stand to look out on the village,

'Maybe I let my love for my family to make me senile as well as old. Well I better follow Naruto-kun's example and prove everyone wrong!' Hiruzen felt like he was a kid all over again with all that excitement and energy to fuel it.

End of Chapter 2

** *Hello everyone! Here is the second chapter in Five-Way Uzumaki! Now that Naruto is finally aware of the family that exists in his mindscape, he would endure and train in order to honor them and make them proud of him. I hope I cleared some worry that I made Naruto too strong so early in the story with the Rinnegan not yet at full power and Naruto only a beginner in Fuinjutsu and Kenjutsu. Tell me what you think!***

** Translations:**

** Shinra Tensei - Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God**

** Fuinjutsu – Sealing Technique**

** Kenjutsu – Blade Technique**


	3. Happy Memory and The Future Ahead

Five-Way Uzumaki

Happy Memory and The Future Ahead

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

It has been five years since that incident in the alleyway in which the Hokage labeled it as an act of treachery when one of the Shinobi shown his colors to try and kill Naruto by also endangering the civilians that were holding him down. And speaking of the blonde, his life had changed even for the smallest amount; Naruto finally was able to gain an actual training routine from those ninja scrolls he got as a present from the Hokage.

He had successfully awakened his Chakra for real so he can property control it and with the scrolls on Chakra Control, Naruto was able to freely manipulate his Chakra to which he can turn his now complete Rinnegan on and off. This also aided his skill in his Chakra Chains as well as his Fuinjutsu skills that he learned from his mother and ancestor respectably; they both call him good enough to be an 'Expert' which meant that the title of 'Master' would be his in only a couple more years. Other than that, he has been training how to use Kenjutsu from his mother by practicing with sticks and poles; he hoped to earn

Now, Naruto was walking down the streets with a happy smile on his face; he just finally finished an advance form of Kenjutsu just a few minutes ago. He felt like rewarding his efforts by going to his favorite restaurant, Ichiraku Ramen shop. It was run by a friendly and an actual smart man named Teuchi and his equally pretty daughter, Ayame; they never treated Naruto like the civilians who hated the Kyubi did to him.

'**Someone is in a good mood and I think I know what.'** That voice that only Naruto can hear had the attitude of a mother and it is; After Naruto learned that his family members were now part of his own soul and can be seen within his mindscape, he was able to hear them when no one else can. This was because he is a Jinchuriki and he learned that fact from his mother and aunt, who had become Jinchuriki as well, as well as the fact that another thing that active Jinchuriki share is that they can enter a world that only them and the Biju that are trapped in their seals can enter.

'Of course I am happy Kaa-chan, I finally got down another level of cool Kenjustu along with all those awesome techniques to use because of it.' Naruto still retained his love for learning things that are 'cool' and 'awesome' but not one of his fellow Uzumaki relatives cared because it is always refreshing and heartwarming to see the innocence and care-free attitude of when people are young. 'I just remembered that today is when I agreed to got on a date with Hinata-chan and Konan-nee-chan said she wanted on the fun as well too. This day is going to be great and fun!' Naruto was now covered in a glow that only the sun rivaled and his tenants just shook their heads yet no one noticed that, not even Naruto himself.

'**Why did I ever ask?' **Kushina mumbled from within her own son's mindscape but everyone else saw the smile on her face, **'At least he has a friend and a beautiful girl to love. Jinchuriki cannot exist without either of them.'**

'**That is true and I never get tired of remembering how it all happened.'** Nagato said as he reflected on how much his new nephew had received in comparison to his live before meeting him in person for the first time. Everyone else nodded and joined Nagato

XXXXX

_Flashback Begins!_

"_Phew, that was real training. I am glad I can finally do it." Naruto muttered to himself as he crawled himself onto a rock. Now most boys would complain but Naruto knew that if he was going to do that, all that painful waiting will all be for nothing so he just bears the aftereffects of training._

'_**You know, I don't remember me saying things like that when I finally got training.'**__ A voice sprung in his head but Naruto was used to it after so many times of jumping at the sound, __**'I guess your desire to get strong is greater than I thought.'**_

"_Of course Kaa-chan, the village tried to purposely make me weak and keep me like that. In a way, they were insulting your legacy and your family too." Naruto said back and had to feel the fury of his mother from inside his own head._

'_**Just keep the training up so I can see you prove them wrong in how they treated my son!'**__ Kushina yelled and everyone sweat-dropped with a sigh that got her attention to her behavior as she chuckled sheepishly._

"_Anyway, I better go to Ichiraku's for some delicious ramen." Naruto said while he had a migraine hearing how his mother craved for the noodles in soup in years. He found himself strolling through until he sensed some negative emotions regarding to fear and anger but unlike the slums and mobs he had sensed before in his training, the victim also had a pure soul; almost like his. Naruto wanted to check it out and he got his discovery in the form of a girl around his age with a gang of bullies older than her cornering her; they talked about nothing but 'putting her in her place'. Naruto won't have it and dove in with some punches and kicks that got the bullies packing._

_The girl, now revealed herself to have moonlight raven hair and lavender pale eyes that shined of awe at how the boy with blond hair came out of nowhere and saved her; her thoughts were interrupted when she heard his voice,_

"_Hey. Are you okay? Did they hurt you in anyway?" Naruto sat down to her level and traced her hand over to search for signs of damage that only got the girl to blush like a tomato on a short fuse. His family were giggling in his head that their tenant was so oblivious to his own actions,_

'_**Aw. My baby is so brave and caring. Kind too but he is so oblivious like his father! I am having a hard time seeing something he has that reminds me of myself!' **__Kushina squealed until she fell in depression on that last comment. All it took was Nagato placing a comfort hand on his sister's shoulder,_

'_**At least you get to see the sweet stuff between you and Minato again and this time it's you who gives the advice to Naruto about his new friend and possible wife.'**__ Nagato didn't know whatever to pat him on the back on hit on the head when he got Kushina on full gear on what he is going to tell her son about what to don on dates and such._

_Meanwhile, Naruto finished checking and made a sigh of relief, "Looks like there isn't anything serious. I am really glad you are okay." Naruto said when he made his irresistible smile that successfully got the girl almost as red as the blood that is racing to her head, heart and face._

"_T-thank y-y-you. M-my n-name is...H-hinata." Hinata finally spoke and got Naruto all concerned again,_

"_Pretty name, mine is Naruto." The blond answered and he just added a lot of points in a game he never noticed he is playing in. "Are you shaken up? You are having a hard time talking." Naruto asked but Hinata would just day dream about her new crush and his concerning nature so the blond changed the subject to save face and I mean both ways. "Are you hungry? I was going to get some lunch but I have enough for two. Want to come?"_

_Hinata fortunately heard that and had thoughts racing in her head like so, 'If I say yes, then he would let me know him better and become my friend! I can afford to shutter like this!' Hinata was determined to do that but she still didn't trust her voice so she just nodded._

"_Great! Come on, let's get up." Naruto took Hinata's hand which got her blushing once again and he finally got her back on her feet. Naruto made sure she will be able to walk until he got here racing with him towards the Ramen Stand. There, the owner and his daughter was delighted to see their best customer with a new friend and a rather cute one in their eyes._

"_Good day Naruto-kun. Did your hard training this morning reward you with a girlfriend?" Teuchi asked much to their blushing which Ayame found cute._

"_No way Teuchi-san, we just met a few minutes ago. Besides, she is hungry so I brought her here for lunch." Naruto calmly and coolly corrected the friendly Ramen cooks before helping Hinata to a seat to the left of his. "So I would like the usual but hold back on the bowls because I would like a beginner's set for Hinata-chan." With that said, three reactions had happened under the same second;_

_Teuchi felt a little down since he started to rely on the fact that Naruto eats up to twenty bowls of ramen a day. But he wasn't going to be selfish since his best customer didn't want to pig out in front of his new friend who is a girl and girls deserve not to see such things the same day they met a boy._

_Ayame was trying to hold in a squeal at how the boy who always called 'nee-chan' was actually thinking more about his new friend rather than his own meal. Other than that, she found it cute that her 'otouto' called his new friend 'Hinata-chan' especially after only knowing her for a few mintues as he said._

_Hinata herself was lost in her world that her new friend and crush was practically treating her like a princess. She was also lost for words that her crush called her with –chan at the back of her name; it meant to her that Naruto also found her cute. She was so lost in thought, she didn't notice the bowl of starter ramen in front of her but Naruto did._

"_Hinata-chan, your ramen is getting cold. It is best to eat soon or never." Naruto said and Hinata's heart jumped when Naruto called her that again but also saw her meal in front of her so she managed to start eating as in not to embarrass her new friend. She never eat something as good as this and she couldn't stop craving for more; Naruto found it cute since it happened to him when his Jiji brought him her for a meal years ago._

_After a delicious meal together, Hinata just won't stop holding Naruto's arm which only made walking a little difficult. Naruto didn't mind, he was thinking about why Hinata gets so red for some reason. Then he halted, brought Hinata into his arms bride-style and disappeared from the streets of the village._

_Naruto reappeared on the Hokage monument with Hinata finally having the time to blush in his arms. She was ranting in her mind that she was in Naruto's 'warm and strong embrace'. The blond himself was also talking in his mind while thanking his family for teaching him the __**Shunshin**__, a very helpful jutsu in his case. Then Naruto sat done and got Hinata comfortable in his lap,_

"_Hinata, I have a secret to tell if you are going to be my friend." Naruto said and Hinata nodded, "This isn't the first time I have seen your face." With that said Hinata was confused, "I actually saw firs saw you when you were three, before you were kidnapped." Hinata gasped at the memory, "At first I didn't realize the danger coming, all I could think about how cute and adorable you were at the age. I couldn't stop myself from trying to see it again especially when you smile; it was one of the most beautiful smiles I ever seen and one of the very few in my life as well."_

_Hinata was feeling like boiling over but somehow she lost her full face blush when she heard that same statement. "Y-you r-really d-don't see s-similes that m-much?" Naruto shook his head,_

"_No. All I ever see instead are glares and glances that tell me to get lost. When you are in my shoes, you want any attention including the negative type because it feels better than everyone treating you like you never even existed." Naruto explained and Hinata actually felt bad for her crush and that she couldn't do a thing about it. But just as she said that in her mind, "Don't be hard on yourself, you were being kept separate from me and told that I am not even there. I can't hate someone who is lied to and had their feelings hurt when they don't care about that." Hinata was shocked that Naruto actually knew what she was thinking, "There is a lot to tell you about me Hinata-chan, so I want to be your friend so I can share them and help with your problems in any way I can."_

"_Thank you, Naruto-kun." Hinata said until she realized something that Naruto also noticed,_

"_Nice. You didn't stutter. That means you are making progess already!" Naruto said in a cheerful tone that Hinata felt embarrassed by the praise but the real thing had just started to be heard, "Hey Hinata-chan, can I say and do something so you wouldn't have to wait?" Hinata was confused by the question and she nodded without even thinking. Naruto went up to her ear and whispered 'I like you' and kissed her cheek._

_Hinata had the biggest blush in her life yet but somehow managed not to faint and hugged Naruto while crying tears of joy while silently chanting 'I like you too' over and over. That was going to be the start of something that only the couple could dream of in their lives._

_Flashback Ends!_

XXXXX

**'They were so cute together, so much it is like they are meant for each other.' **Kushina cooed as her grandmother and Karin both joined in on the blushing and saying how cute it was while Nagato just stood from the sidelines and placed his hands on his hips on how carried away are with Uzumaki women.

**'Yeah but don't forget about what Konan-chan did to my nephew that really helped the both of us out.' **Nagato remarked and since they all still had time before arriving at the Ramen Stand to have one last flashback.

XXXXX

_Flashback Begins!_

_It was two years after Naruto started to practice his family gifts and is now at his own training ground trying out his Rinnegan powers; he found out that his Deva Path allowed him to manipulate gravity by Attraction and Repel of his targets while his Animal Path allowed his to form many contracts with Summoning Animals and control them with his eyes by attaching black rods that he also discovered he could create; they act like Chakra receivers so Naruto can control anything living with these rods inserted._

"_Shinra Tensei!" Naruto faced an open palm of his right hand at a bolder found on the training ground and it roll away before exploding on contract with the gravity forces. "I still can't the jutsu to cause it to explode once it first makes contact." Naruto muttered as he sat down to take a break when he heard the voice of his uncle call out to him,_

'_**Be patient Naruto-kun, it took me a good number of years to get it right.'**__ Naruto just sighed at the voice of his uncle,_

"_Easy for you to say Oji-san, you had the Rinnegan with you as a whole rather than me who has only a third of that power." Naruto sadly said, he spent a few years on his bloodline that only his girlfriend Hinata knew because the blonde trusted her with such a powerful secret. "Will I be stuck with this poor excuse for a bloodline that was used by the father of all Ninjutsu forever?"_

_Inside the mindscape, Nagato was also troubled to answer but felt like it was time to reveal one last secret about his nephew's bloodline that could pretty much change everything about the incomplete version Naruto is forced to wield. __**"No you don't because I think it is time to tell you another fact about your Rinnegan."**__ Nagato said and he could see that Naruto was listening._

_Outside, Naruto looked like he was spacing out and instead he was listening to what he had to do. And Naruto thought of a way for it to work, he got up to find Hinata to tell her to come to his apartment despite the state it was in. After inviting her in and asking her to sit a table, he went to a window to wiggle his fingers until they were caught on something._

"_Is there...something wrong...Naruto-kun?" Hinata finally managed to stop stuttering but that was only half of the problem solved that she was still unconfident in her sentences so they are often found of stops and holes._

"_Yes Hinata-chan, we have an additional audience waiting for the right time to say hello after being a stalker since day one." Naruto answered in a confusing way of talking until everything became clear._

_A girl who seemed to be in her teens appeared in the room while trying to keep her hair in place; it seemed that Naruto was playing with it until she couldn't take it anymore and lifted her cover. After finally getting somewhere, she stood up to reveal her hair to be ocean blue with an origami flower attached in a bun on her right and wearing clothes that appear to have white clouds in the black surroundings._

"_You were spying on us!? What do you want with Naruto-kun!?" Hinata was so angry, she actually forgot about her nervousness even around her boyfriend (Yes they actually made a relationship but I couldn't find a better place to say this rather than here). She would have gone on when Naruto raised his hand sternly but also gently to silence her,_

"_Easy Hinata-chan, I am sure she had a good reason to keep an eye on me. I remember how I would notice that those who attack me got off easy will never touch a newspaper or even be near one without screaming his head off and running away. Then I also noticed that whenever I get cornered in alley, anything made of paper will always disappear or be drenched in blood." Naruto explained while glancing at the woman the whole time who was a little flushed that she can be 'a little messy' with her work._

"_Sorry about my previous behavior, a lot of people have tried to steal my boyfriend away or just simply kill him. I was foolish to act on instinct." Hinata apologize while trying not to stutter since it will otherwise shatter any real determination behind those words. The woman waved it off,_

"_No, I was the foolish one to keep up the spying and stalking when I should have met your boyfriend face-to-face." The woman corrected Hinata who nodded, "My name is Konan and I have a legacy I was tasked in giving to your boyfriend the same day he was born."_

"_My name is Hinata Hyuga. Nice to meet you Konan-san." The two girls finally managed to clear any confusion between each other. For the next hour, the two women plus Naruto talked about everything including what she had witnessed years ago._

"_Now Naruto-san, time to complete your bloodline." Konan said when she opened the scroll she had keep safe since that day long ago; she revealed the sealing matrix with the Kanji for 'Eye' and unlocked the physical Rinnegan that was preserved fresh in suspended animation. Naruto allowed Konan to perform the surgery with Hinata helping him stay calm and relaxed during the session. After a few hours of inserting the powerful bloodline and connecting it to Naruto's nervous system so he can move them on his own will and since he had Nagato's soul within his, he was able to switch between his regular eyes with the Rinnegan with very little difficulty. _

'_Congratulations Naruto-san, you have the rest of your clan legacy with you and now the rest of your future ahead of you' Konan thought as she witnessed Naruto rejoicing with his equally excited girlfriend. The woman with blue hair wondered if she would be allowed to fit in with the family that has just been born._

_Flashback Ends!_

XXXXX

And just like Konan thought, Naruto asked her to be his big sister since a mother role will be too sudden and too big a burden for the woman who only knew war. It was a rocky start but Konan finally started to feel the warm feeling that can only be found within one's home; on the way, she also learned the pleasures of a happy and relaxing life she never thought she would experience. Also, Naruto managed to establish a weak but working link to his mindscape so Konan can still interact with her life-long friend from the war.

Currently, Naruto finally made his presence known at the Ramen Shop to his girlfriend and best friend who have been patiently waiting for him. "Thanks sticking around, I had to lose ten mobs that time." Naruto said in a regretful tone for keeping two fair women waiting because of his misfortune with the civilians that that also live in the village as him. Hinata just smiled at how she knew that her boyfriend hated to keep her and any woman for that matter waiting.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, we haven't been waiting long." Hinata said comfortingly while Naruto placed himself on a stool inside the Ramen Stand. His expression was still there,

"I still feel bad that I had the misfortunate to live a life of hiding for my life and being late for dates. Jiji keeps on saying that good things will come if I keep waiting but I may not have the time to do that when the mobs find me again; it is still too soon to protect myself." Naruto muttered sadly when he noticed that Teuchi placed a bowl of his favorite ramen in front of him and that his precious girls were hugging his arms. They spoke not a word but Naruto was smart enough to see that he was being a fool for only thinking about the negative side of his life when he should remember the other side too; it is a hard thing to do, see life as a whole rather than one half or the other.

"At least he was right," Hinata said and Naruto looked at her in curiosity, "Next week, we are finally allowed to enter the academy and with good luck, the two of us get to be classmates while Konan-chan gets to become a real ninja to afford out own house that is really a home for all three of us." Hinata answered; she agreed with Naruto that he can't live a healthy life or have a family in an apartment that should have been tore down years ago; she also managed to make a close friendship with Naruto's older sister when the blond finally got the girls to share their time with him or make theirs equal to the other.

"Yeah. Let's do this." That was all Naruto said since that evening when he walked towards home with his girls going to their homes; that is until they can buy a place that is big enough for all of them in the near future.

End of Chapter 3

***Hello everyone, I am feeling pretty grateful that I have been receiving plenty of reviews and favs. I really feel like keeping this story up once I can balance my others. Please enjoy this chapter as Naruto and his new friends finally enroll in the academy with their futures as ninjas straight ahead! Have a nice day!***


End file.
